The ammoxidation of olefins, oxidative dehydrogenation of olefins and oxidation of olefins with catalysts similar to those of the present invention are known. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,642,930, 3,414,631, Ser. No. 85,722 filed Oct. 30, 1970, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,764.
The catalysts of the present invention have a composition different from those of the art and are very selective catalysts even at high temperatures.